


35C Summer

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mùa hè lại về.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35C Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [35C Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100199) by Monochromatic Pylon. 



* * *

 

35C Summer

  
  
Lại một mùa hè nữa tới.  
  
  
Và vẫn chẳng có lấy một cơn gió mát nào lùa qua khung cửa sổ đang mở kia. Namimori đang bị nướng chín bởi lượng nhiệt mà đám nhựa đường đương toả ra, và rõ ràng là đêm về thì nó cũng sẽ chẳng khá khẩm hơn được là bao.  
  
  
Với đôi môi khẽ hé mở để hớp hớp lấy chút không khí, Tsuna lúng túng vặn người. Hai tay cậu nhẹ nhàng đẩy người con trai phía trên mình ra hòng có được một chút không gian để thở. Chiếc giường khẽ kêu lên răng rắc bên dưới cậu. "Mukuro, trời đang nóng chết đi được đây này," Tsuna phàn nàn, và lập tức phải há hốc mồm khi Mukuro cố tính đưa lưỡi hắn liếm ngược từ cằm Tsuna lên đến vành tai cậu.  
  
  
Một tiếng cười không lẫn đi đâu được vang lên. Tsuna có thể cảm thấy vồng ngực của Mukuro đang khẽ rung lên bên trên người mình. "Cứ bật điều hoà lên," Mukuro đáp trả, đôi môi hắn vẫn không ngừng trêu đùa vành tai của Tsuna. Cậu lại oằn người, khẽ rùng mình dọc sống lưng trước hành động của Mukuro.  
  
  
"Uhm, tôi lạc mất cái điều khiển rồi."  
  
  
Mukuro lại càng cười dữ, hắn kéo môi mình ra khỏi vành tai của Tsuna mà nhấn nó vào môi cậu. Hắn nhẹ nhàng hôn cậu. Chiếc lưỡi ướt át cứ thế quấn lấy lưỡi Tsuna mà trêu chọc cậu. Và khi Tsuna bắt đầu hôn đáp trả lại hắn, thì Mukuro dứt người ra khỏi nụ hôn.  
  
  
"Kufufu," Mukuro bật cười. Đôi mắt hai màu loé lên cái nhìn ranh mãnh. "Vậy thì chúng ta cứ tiếp tục cho đến khi cậu thấy khá hơn nào."  
  
  
"Geh." Người con trai tóc nâu rên rỉ.  
  
  


[End]


End file.
